Spirit of Sacrifice
by Themiserableones1832
Summary: Hey, this is the re-made version of this story. It's about my OC, Juliet. If you want to know more about her, read my other story, the Life of Death. Review!


**AN: here we go, the backstory for Juliet Darkheart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Misérables.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

My name is Juliet Darkheart.

I was born on April 9, 1821. My father's name is Thanatos. The god of death. My grandmother's name is Clotho. She's one of the Fates. I don't know my mother's name. I don't know my own real name either. I chose my own name.

I was left on the streets of Paris to fend for myself when I was two years old. I think I did pretty well, but I would've died if not for my friend Gavroche. I called him Gav.

We were thieves, and pretty good ones too. He was a son of Hermes. We lived in alleyways, when it rained we slept under the bridge over the river Seine. Sometimes I would sing on street corners for extra money, but that hardly helped our financial situation. We had wealthy friends, though. They were much older than us.

They hated the way the government treated people like me and Gav, who lived in the slums. They wanted to start a revolution to stop the oppression of the poor.

Obviously, Gav and I were with them wholeheartedly. We wore tricolor cockades, spread the word amongst the poor, kept an eye out for the police at rallies… anything that we could do to help.

Then the day came. They built the barricades and were waiting for the National Guard. I was having my own problems.

"Jules, come on! Will you please just go? I'll meet you later under the bridge."

I stubbornly crossed my arms and gave Gav my best glare. "No. This is my fight too."

"Okay, that's it." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. I flailed around, trying to hold on to something. My hand hit his forehead, and my vision faded away.

I was suddenly seeing the world through Gav's point of view. His whole life flashed in front of my eyes. The day he was left on the street, the first time he stole, the day he met me… everything that had ever happened to him, right up to today. The last thing I saw was the barrel of a gun pointed right at me, and suddenly I was back to myself. It appeared that no time had passed.

Gav was still tugging my arm, trying to pull me from the fighting. I felt sick. My best friend was going to die today.

I couldn't let that happen.

I looked Gav in the eyes and said, "I'm really sorry."

"Why are y-" CLANG!

I dropped the metal pipe I had found and grabbed his arms. I started to drag him away.

"Juliet! Did you just kill him?!"

I turned and stared at Antoine. "No, I didn't kill anyone. I'm trying to save him."

He grinned. "Have a little faith in us, sweetie! We'll keep your boyfriend safe!"

"NOT my boyfriend, and if I don't get him out of here, trust me, we won't see him again."

A lightbulb seemed to go off. "You had a vision, didn't you?"

I nodded. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, just promise you'll be careful."

"I…I promise."

I left Gav under the bridge and ran to the alley that we call home. I took my cap and hid my long hair. I was already wearing trousers and a shirt. I could almost pass for a boy. I hesitated for a moment, then smeared dirt on my face. There. I was practically unrecognizable.

I ran back to the barricade as fast as I could. When I got there, I was stopped by our "fearless leader", Aaron. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I know that's you, Jules."

I swallowed. "Aaron, I have to-"

"Antoine already explained." He continued to glare at me for a few moments, then his face seemed to relax. It was really weird. He's always scowling.

He handed me a small pistol. "Be careful, okay?"

I slowly took the gun, then gave him a huge bear hug. Aaron was like my big brother.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded, and walked away.

I turned and crouched behind a table. I raised my gun-

BOOM!

The impact sent me flying backwards. I hadn't even seen the shooter.

The edges of my vision were going black. I felt the faint touch of rain on my cheek. The last thing I saw was a flutter of black wings over the barricade.

I suddenly stood in a gold and white room, surrounded by all the gods. I was still clutching the pistol in my right hand.

"...What?"

Zeus nearly turned purple. "Excuse me?!"

"What do you want?"

"We have brought you here to decide your punishment, that is what." I stared up at the gods in confusion.

"Punishment?" I asked.

Artemis spoke up. "You broke one of the Ancient Laws, child. Do not change fate."

I looked at Zeus in disbelief. "I didn't know that!"

He scoffed. "Oh, so because you didn't know, I should let you off easy? Hm?"

"Well… yes."

He smiled cruelly. "Unfortunately for you, I have already chosen your punishment."

"What!" Poseidon exclaimed. "We didn't even agree to punish her in the first place, let alone what the punishment was!"

Several other gods started to protest as well. One of the loudest was Hermes.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed. He glared down at me. "Juliet Darkheart, as your punishment for braking one of the Ancient Laws, I hereby curse you to be… immortal!"

"NO!" I shouted. Before I could do anything, I was sucked into a portal, and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes it was morning, but it was cold and wet outside. I recognized the building I had been sleeping against as the tavern where my friends and I often met. They had built the barricade just around the corner. Then I realized that I didn't hear anything. Not even the wind. The air was still, as if it were too afraid to move. The worst scenarios flashed through my mind. I picked myself up and ran around the corner.

The barricade was still there, but it was empty. Blood soaked the ground.

"No…" I whispered.

I slowly turned and walked into the tavern. I covered my mouth in horror.

Lying on the ground, neatly in a row, were the bodies of my friends.

"No, no, no, no, no…" I fell to my knees and started to cry.

I sat in the tavern for two weeks. I was curled up in the corner, watching as wealthy families claimed their children's bodies. They didn't notice me. I didn't eat, didn't sleep… just sat in the corner, crying silent tears.

Eventually, I got up and walked to the bridge. I saw my reflection in the water and nearly screamed. My tanned, dirt-caked skin was now skeleton pale and washed clean. My long, tangled bloodred curls had been replaced with straight, copper-colored locks. My eyes, once black, were now icy blue.

I felt like crying. It wasn't enough that I'd lost all my friends, I had to lose my own identity too?

But I still managed to push through.

Over the years, I have left Paris and moved to America. I've met Victor Hugo, and he told me that I was the inspiration for Gavroche in Les Misérables, but he used my best friend's name to honor his memory, for which I'm extremely grateful. I've had more time to tap into both my father's and grandmother's powers. When I am allowed to visit the Underworld, I spent the day with my friends, especially Gav. We're dating now, and Antoine never lets me live it down.

I think that Zeus regrets his decision. No, not because he feels sorry for me. He still hates me, and the feeling's mutual. No, he regrets it because every time I go to Olympus, I torture him to no end. Since I can't die, he can't exactly blast me with lightning, now can he?

I've made new friends,and we've had some good times together.

I think the moral of my story is is that you have to, in the words of Walt Disney himself, 'keep moving foreword'. I still live on the street, though. It's more comfortable than you think.


End file.
